


Roommates

by drpinkky



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal said she didn't cry, but Evie knew different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Mal said she didn't cry, but Evie knew different. 

_Being roommates does that for you_ , she supposed, _lets you learn little things about a person you never thought you would._

Mal liked to talk a big game, and she could back it up, in public. Sometimes she'd let that slip in private.

Especially in the middle of the night, when she'd wake up from a nightmare. 

Evie was still surprised at how often Mal got them, seeing as her mom was just a small lizard now and everything about Auradon was perfect. Still, sometimes Evie would wake up to sniffling coming from the bed across the room.

"Mal?" She'd whisper.

"It's nothing" Mal would hiss back. Evie wouldn't push, just let Mal be. More often than not, hardly ten minutes would pass before Mal was nudging her shoulder gently.

"Did you have a good dream?" Evie usually asked while pulling aside the covers, to which Mal would chuckle and nod.

Evie didn't say how she knew it wasn't true, that Mal was dreaming about her mother, how she could tell how scared Mal really was. She never mentioned how sometimes, she had those kinds of dreams too. 

Instead, she'd let Mal lie against her, drape a protective arm over her, and listen as her breathing deepened and turned into light snoring until she drifted off to sleep as well, content with the thought that they both were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First work in a new fandom! Excitement!  
> Thanks to AstraBabe for encouraging me and stuff because Let Me Tell You this week has been a Wild Ride  
> My descendants blog is mirrormirrorinmyhand on tumblr. You can reach me there or drpinkky if you want to


End file.
